Simplesmente Irresistível
by HueHueMano
Summary: Título Original: Simply Irresistible Por: bookworm1993 Sinopse: Draco sorriu orgulhoso "Eu vou te dar uma transformação." "Desculpe, o quê?" "Você me ouviu Granger, vou te dar uma transformação que vai fazer com que todo homem te queira e que Weasley morra de arrependimento. Você ficará simplesmente irresistível." Cover: UpTheHill
1. Chapter 1

Hermione olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua para a cafeteria. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo pela janela.

"Ron!" Disse ela alegremente ao se aproximar da mesa em que eles haviam se sentado por tantos encontros que já tinha perdido a conta. Ela se abaixou para abraçá-lo e se virou para um beijo, mas ele se moveu e ela só raspou sua bochecha.

Hermione olhou para ele, parecia estranhamente inquieto, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Ultimamente, com o casamento se aproximando, ele sempre parecia um pouco estranho.

"Hermione..." Seu namorado ruivo começou, numa voz anormalmente baixa e hesitante.

"O quê? Está tudo bem?" Hermione perguntou com cautela se sentando. Silêncio se seguiu. Pegou o cardápio distraída enquanto esperava pela resposta.

"Não posso fazer isso." Disse Ron, finalmente.

Hermione desviou o olhar do cardápio para ele. "Ah, eu posso levar o almoço pra viagem. Desculpe, queria que tivesse me dito que não poderia alm-"

"Não é o almoço." Ron disse, mais alto dessa vez.

"Ah." Hermione deixou escapar, sem saber o que dizer. Esperou que ele se explicasse.

Horas pareceram passar antes que ele dissesse aquelas sete palavras traiçoeiras, mas só passou um minuto.

"Hermione, não posso me casar com você." Ron falou suavemente, quase em sussurros.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa, enquanto ambos processavam o que havia sido dito.

"É que você é a segunda garota que eu namoro e eu sou seu primeiro namorado." Ele começou nervoso, tentando preencher o silêncio se defendendo.

Hermione o encarou em choque, sem acreditar em suas palavras, ou acusações. "O que você quer então? Checar outras opções?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

"Não, tipo, Hermione..." Ele parou tentando organizar os pensamentos. "É que, bem, não tem mais fogo na nossa relação. Você é.."

"Eu sou o que?"

Ron não disse mais nada.

"O que eu sou, Ronald?" Hermione perguntou, deixando transparecer seu estresse.

"Você é careta. Tudo que você faz é ler." Ele finalmente disse. "Você reclama de tudo que eu faço. E você, tipo, você se veste pior que a minha mãe." Ele continuou, suas palavras como bolas de neve. "Você não se arruma mais, você nem tenta!" Ele se lembrou das ocasiões com os outros jogadores dos Cannons e suas famílias, onde ele se sentira deslocado com a falta de vontade de Hermione. No início ele não sentira vergonha, mas quanto mais fotos ele via no dia seguinte, mais ele queria se encaixar com o resto deles.

Hermione começou a ter falta de ar. Seu oxigênio tendo sido quase que completamente roubado. Sem se dar conta tinha se levantado.

"Chega." Ela disse. "Pare antes que me pareça mai fútil do que já é. Desculpe-me se não satisfaço a sua necessidade por uma namorada de enfeite. Quer saber, vou facilitar para nós." Ela tirou o anel, seu coração se partindo em vários pedaços com as palavras dele, e logo, estilhaçado com as dela que se seguiriam. "Acabou. Terminamos. Não repetirei suas desculpas medíocres-"

Ron suspirou de alívio.

"Mas você que vai explicar para a sua família porque não vai ter mais um casamento."

Ron fez uma careta. "Sinto muito, Hermione." Murmurou baixinho.

"Eu também, Ron." Ela disse segurando as lágrimas. "Mas tenho de bater palmas. Excelente trabalho escolhendo onde ter essa discussão. Agora não tenho como te enfeitiçar até o esquecimento." Hermione sussurrou com raiva. "Ah e Ron, você não acredita seriamente que é meu primeiro namorado, certo? Você se lembra de Viktor Krum." Com essas palavras finais ela deixou a cafeteria e seu ex-noivo ficou em choque.

Encontrando um local devidamente isolado, Hermione aparatou para casa. No momento em que pisou em casa, fez um feitiço para recolher tudo que fosse de Ron. Tremendo enquanto encolhia tudo para dentro de uma única caixa, cambaleou até a porta. Deixou a caixa do lado de fora do apartamento para que não precisasse olhar na cara dele quando viesse por ela. Por fim, fechando os olhos, trocou as trancas da porta.

Depois de tudo, Hermione se sentiu como se tivesse perdido toda sua força. As lágrimas vieram como uma inundação.

Hermione dormiu no quarto de hóspedes aquela noite, chorando à exaustão.

—

O Sol da manhã brilhou pela janela, acordando Hermione.

Ela puxou as cobertas por sobre a cabeça, mas não adiantou. Ainda conseguia sentir os raios de sol passando pelos lençóis. Após alguns poucos minutos desistiu. Jogou longe as cobertas e cambaleou até o banheiro. Porém, acabou dando de cara com a parede, tendo esquecido que não estava no próprio quarto.

"Ai." Disse esfregando a testa.

Finalmente chegou ao banheiro, olhando no espelho pela primeira vez. Desejou não tê-lo feito quando viu seu reflexo. Seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados de tanto chorar. Seu cabelo... se ela e o Pé-grande competissem em penteado mais assustador, não sabia ao certo quem sairia vencedor.

"Ron, seu cretino." Hermione soltou no chuveiro em meio à água gelada que a rodeava. Suas lágrimas haviam secado, deixando para trás apenas arrependimento.

O casamento deles seria dali a duas semanas. Ela seria Sra. Ron Weasley em duas semanas. No dia com o qual sonhava desde os catorze anos. Agora, com vinte e dois, só sentia essa raiva, áspera. Como pode ele fazer isso com ela? Sim, talvez ela fosse um pouco careta por preferir os livros a qualquer outra coisa. Mas quem liga se ela não se arrumava ou se maquiava o tempo todo? Qual o ponto? Já tinha o homem dos seus sonhos. Ou achava que tinha.

Talvez, se prestasse mais atenção à sua aparência como Ginny insistia, talvez Ron não tivesse... Hermione não pode deixar de pensar enquanto as dúvidas surgiam em sua cabeça. Parece que as lágrimas não tinham secado completamente, já que elas novamente molharam seu rosto. Mas já não sabia mais porque chorava. Chorava por Ron? Ou pelo tempo que perdeu tentando ser a garota que Ron queria que fosse?

As lágrimas pararam enquanto contemplava a resposta para essa pergunta.

Ainda distraída, saiu do chuveiro, colocou rapidamente um roupão e foi preparar seu café diário.

"Crookshanks, sai de cima do Profeta Diário." Hermione disse quando notou seu gato sentado em cima do jornal. Queria tê-lo deixado lá ao notar a manchete.

 **Noite passada, Ron Weasley foi avistado beijando a modelo Sadie Rayne! A pergunta é: onde estavam Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy?**

Hermione congelou ao avistar a foto do seu ex, de menos de 24 horas, beijando uma bonita, não, linda mulher de cabelos pretos. Seu café escorregou por entre seus dedos e se espatifou no chão. Não que tenha prestado atenção, seus olhos não se desviavam da mulher na foto. Seus cabelos eram longos e lisos, de dar inveja em qualquer uma. Seu sorriso era branco e brilhante, seus lábios cheios e seus olhos de um azul arrebatador. Sadie Rayne era estonteante, e ousava dizer, a mulher perfeita.

—

Draco Malfoy encarou o jornal, incrédulo. Leu o artigo novamente, para ter certeza que não era uma alucinação. Sua namorada tinha acabado de ficar com o Fuinha Weasel. Noite passada. Inferno, a mulher tinha traído com Ron Maldito Weasley! E Ron Weasley estava noivo. Bem, provavelmente não estava mais, Draco se corrigiu. Já estava até imaginando os feitiços que Granger tinha preparado. Isso ele pagaria pra ver. Ela devia ter avançado de canários para criaturas mais perigosas como hipogrifos.

Ainda sim, de todos os caras no mundo, ela escolheu o Weasley pra traí-lo? Se ele não estava lhe dando a devida atenção é porque estava ocupado, fechando um negócio milionário que duraria por gerações. Se ele fosse economicamente responsável e não resolvesse comprar uma nova mansão ao ano.

Mesmo assim, a maldita mulher era muito carente. Ela sempre queria algo dele. Quase tão ruim quanto a Parkinson, pelo menos não tinha de aturar os horríveis apelidos e ela era uma tremenda gostosa com ou sem roupas.

Ele bateu com o jornal sobre a mesa, cansado de olhar para Weasley tentando engolir a cara da Sadie. Como ousou humilhá-lo desse jeito?! Draco sabia que ela queria atingí-lo, a foto foi tirada no Club Nero, um lugar infestado de paparazzis. Nada que acontecesse lá era segredo de ninguém, inferno, você ia lá para se mostrar pro mundo.

Ainda fazia cara feia pro jornal quando Blaise chegou.

"Ah, você viu então." Blaise disse ao notar o jornal na mesa de Draco.

"Claro que vi, todo maldito mundo bruxo viu!"

"Pelo menos você parece melhor que a Hermione." Blaise comentou.

Draco levantou a cabeça de supetão. "Hermione, você quer dizer a Granger?"

"Claro, prego. Conhece outra Hermione?"

"Desde quando você chama a Granger de... Hermione?" Draco disse desajeitado, não tendo dito esse nome em tanto tempo ou sem Granger ligado a ele. Era estranho. Por alguma razão, ele pareceu gostar.

"Desde que estou trabalhando com ela no Ministério, a, deixa eu ver, dois anos." Blaise disse condescendente.

"Ah é, você recusou a minha generosa oferta de trabalho." Draco se irritou lembrando-se daquele dia, não pela recusa, mas porque seu melhor amigo riu dizendo que era pelo bem da amizade deles.

"Você sobreviveu." Blaise disse tomando um lugar à sua frente.

"Espera, volta um pouco, você disse que Granger parece pior do que eu?" Draco resolveu deixar pra lá. Quem sabe? Talvez Blaise estivesse certo.

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Porque está tão interessado?" Blaise perguntou temeroso.

"Estou não." Draco deu de ombros.

"Ah, está sim, Draco. Você está com aquele olhar sonserino."

"Estou nada."

"Sim, está"

"Não." Draco argumentou.

"Ah, como tá." Blaise rebateu.

"Tá bom, eu to. Agora, conta."

Blaise olhou para ele com suspeita, mas contou mesmo assim. Afinal, eram melhores amigos.

—

Hermione não aguentava mais os olhares de simpatia que continuava recebendo de todos seus colegas de trabalho. Era de se pensar que a mãe dela tinha morrido, ou algo igualmente trágico, pelo jeito que diziam meus pêsames. Quase desejava não ter vindo ao trabalho hoje.

Mas, se não tivesse vindo, quem sabe o que estariam falando dela a essa altura? Provavelmente que tinha ido parar no Santo Mungo, se recuperando de sua tentativa de suicídio ao saber "A Notícia", como todos se referiam a isso. Era Voldemort e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado outra vez. Nã era isso tudo! As pessoas não tinham mais o que fazer da vida?

Hermione lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino. Certamente não ajudava que seus olhos estivessem tão vermelhos. Seu rosto estava acabado. Não se admira Ron ter cancelado o casamento. Aqui estava ela, como uma morta-viva enquanto Sadie Rayne era literalmente uma modelo, linda por sinal. Não se admira ele tê-la deixado quando podia ter alguém como Sadie Rayne.

Ela tinha até namorado Draco Malfoy, conhecido como um pegador que não parava quieto. Eles namoraram por três meses, um recorde pra ele. Não que o acompanhasse, ela leu por acidente numa revista enquanto tomava conta do Teddy na casa da Ginny e do Harry.

Hermione caminhou de volta para escritório, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Vendo sua assistente a encarar inquieta, disse que fosse almoçar na frente.

"Poxa Hermione, você não me disse que... por isso Ron e Sadie Rayne... Você tem tanta sorte, ele é um partidão." Anna, a assistente, deu uma piscadela antes de sair.

Hermione ficou sem entender nada. Sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a porta da sua sala.

"Merlin, você parece uma mendiga. Por isso, Weasley te deixou pela Sadie."

Hermione pulou de susto, e quase deu um grito, até reconhecer essa voz. Mesmo depois de anos sem se falarem, ela lembrava da voz dele. Aquele som aristocrático que muitos tentavam emular, mas que vinha naturalmente nele.

"Malfoy, o que faz na minha sala? E sério, essa é a primeira coisa que tem a me dizer?"

"Preferia que eu dissesse sinto muito pelo seu-"

"Ah, cala a boca." Hermione franziu a testa. "Dos males o menor, acho. O que faz aqui?"

Draco sorriu orgulhoso "Eu vou te dar uma transformação."

"Desculpe, o quê?"

"Você me ouviu Granger, vou te dar uma transformação que vai fazer com que todo homem te queira e que Weasley morra de arrependimento. Você ficará simplesmente irresistível."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione piscou.

Draco se apoiou casualmente contra a mesa, aproveitando imensamente a visão da ex Grifinória pega de surpresa. Não é todo dia que alguém deixava Sua Hermione sem palavras. Enquanto ela se aproximava, ele meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando pelo o que faria em seguida.

Mas nunca pensou que ela colocaria suas mãos pequenas e macias em sua testa ou rosto.

Hermione colocou uma mão na própria testa e outra na de Draco. As duas pareciam ter a mesma temperatura. Mas ela checou o rosto dele para ter certeza. Nada.

"Hum, você não está com febre."

"Ah, obrigado, não tinha percebido." Draco disse sarcástico.

Hermione apenas rolou os olhos. "Se é tudo o que tem pra dizer, pode voltar pra sua casa, mansão, ou seja lá o que for." Hermione gesticulou para a porta ao sentar em sua cadeira.

Era a vez de Draco rolar os olhos. "Pelos céus, mulher." Ele disse dando às costas pra porta. Ele bateu com as mãos na mesa de madeira.

Hermione deu um pulo de susto. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou o ex Sonserina.

Draco tinha esquecido o quanto ela ficava atraente com raiva, principalmente quando esta estava dirigida a ele.

"Malfoy." Hermione rugiu.

 _Foco Draco_ , ele pensou, tirando os olhos de seus lábios rosados. "Granger, eu falo sério. Você está com cara de que passaram por cima do seu cachorro, ou no seu caso, gato maltrapilho."

"Ei!" Hermione exclamou.

"Você não quer vingança?" Draco continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Malfoy, você está doido." Hermione disse.

"Me escuta primeiro."

Hermione não disse nada, ele tomou como consentimento.

"Weasley está com a Sadie porque ela é bonita. Ela está com ele porque deve beijar o chão onde pisa e ela adora atenção. É seu motivo de vida. Quando eu te der essa transformação, você será mais bonita do que ela pode um dia sonhar em ser." _Por dentro ou por fora_ , pensou.

Hermione notou que ele disse quando e não se, o almofadinha convencido.

"Então nós saímos juntos, atraímos os olhos do Mundo Bruxo, porque acredite, quando a imprensa souber de nós dois, não vai haver outro assunto por dias. Weasley e Sadie serão jogados fora como notícia ultrapassada. Você e eu sabemos que todos iam se apaixonar pela a ideia de que Draco Malfoy, ex comensal da morte, está namorando Hermione Granger, o epítome da boa moça. O público ia amar nossa história e você sabe."

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, mas ele tinha razão. A imprensa ia se esbaldar com essa história.

"Não sei, Malfoy."

Draco grunhiu."Granger, quer saber, eu vou buscar amanhã de manhã às sete. Esteja preparada." Ele terminou com arrogância antes de sair porta à fora.

Hermione encarou a porta fechada boquiaberta. Ela esfregou os olhos e se beliscou, para ter certeza que não tinha sonhado isso tudo.

—

Ela não conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho pelo resto do dia. A visita de Draco Malfoy não saía da sua mente.

Hermione suspirou e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. "Malfoy você é doido." Ela resmungou.

Blaise tinha aberto a porta da sala de Hermione para mandá-la pra casa, impedindo que ela trabalhasse até tarde de novo, mas parou quando a ouviu mencionar Malfoy. Congelou antes de tentar sair de fininho mas foi pego no ato.

"Blaise?" Hermione perguntou olhando pra cima.

"Eu?" Ele respondeu com voz fraca.

"Você não teria nada a ver com Draco Malfoy aparecendo na minha sala, teria?"

Blaise riu nervoso. "Não, o que te faz pensar isso?"

"Blaise Zabini, eu juro…"

—

Hermione voltou pra casa depois de Blaise levá-la para o seu jantar de desculpas. Ao se aproximar do seu apartamento, notou que a caixa com as coisas de Ron não estava mais lá. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas a maior parte dela só conseguia pensar _já vai tarde._ Estava tão preocupada com o espaço vazio que as coisas de Ron ocuparam que quase não notou o envelope colado à porta.

Hermione examinou o envelope, não tinha assinatura, estava completamente em branco. Ela se sentou numa cadeira da cozinha. Ela chacoalhou, podia sentir algo dentro. Sem enrolar mais, ela o abriu.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá com um pote de sorvete no colo. Na sua frente, a televisão passava **Le Divorce**. Ela só tinha assistido esse filme uma vez, e na verdade o tinha odiado, mas teve a repentina vontade de vê-lo de novo. "Ele está te traindo!" Hermione gritou, jogando uma almofada na TV.

Ela queria chorar enquanto assistia. Agora que estava quase na mesma situação que a personagem, ela simpatizava mais com Naomi Watts. Tudo bem que não estava casada ou grávida, mas tinha dado tudo de si para Ron assim como a protagonista. E então eles as traíram sem razão alem dos cachorros que são!

"Granger, porque maldito inferno você está gritando?"

Hermione caiu do sofá ao ouvir esta voz familiar. Ela lutou para se levantar, ainda não tinha se recuperado do susto com tal aparição inesperada. "Malfoy, que diabos está fazendo no meu apartamento?"

"Abra esta porta que eu te conto." Ele gritou de volta.

Hermione abriu e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Draco passou direto por ela porta adentro. "Claro, Malfoy, porque não entra?" Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Draco estava na cozinha encarando as fotos na bancada.

"Você também recebeu." Ele disse ao reparar nela atrás dele.

"Sim." Hermione disse suavemente, se recostando na parede.

"Aqueles imbecís, como ousam!" Draco gritou.

Hermione deu um pulo com a raiva em sua voz.

"Eles nos traíram, Granger, na minha casa, na minha cama!" Draco gritou, apontando as fotos de Ron e Sadie se pegando como se suas vidas dependessem disso, em uma cama grande com lençóis de cetim prateados.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e deixou cair o queixo em choque pela enésima vez.

"E que infernos está vestindo?" Draco disse, ainda alto.

Hermione olhou pra baixo. Ela estava vestindo calças que comprou dois números mais largar que o normal e uma camiseta velha que tinha visto dias melhores, mas não ia deixar ele fazer troça da sua roupa, era a sua favorita e a mais confortável. Então Hermione cruzou os braços. "Não tem nada errado com o que eu estou vestindo."

Draco a olhou como se fosse maluca. "Tem muita coisa errada com essa roupa, Granger. Não me admira o fuinha ter te deixado. A mãe dele deve se vestir melhor, e olha que isso é difícil."

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Justo quando estava começando a se sentir mal por ele, ele agia assim, como um estúpido, um tremendo estúpido.

"Quer saber? Vamos começar um dia mais cedo." Draco disse antes de agarrá-la.

Antes que ela percebesse eles já tinham aparatado.

Hermione tropeçou ao parar. Sua cabeça estava um pouco tonta como não havia se preparado para Malfoy de repente os aparatando. Quando os pontinhos pretos sumiram de sua visão, ela desejou que não tivessem. Pra seu horror, eles estavam numa loja de lingerie!


	3. Chapter 3

"Você me trouxe a uma loja de lingerie?" Hermione perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Não, na verdade é uma sex shop."

"O quê?!" Hermione exclamou histérica. "Seu idiota!" Disse ela golpeando seu ombro.

"Calma, Granger. É uma loja de roupas, especializada em lingerie."

Hermione estreitou os olhos em sua direção. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma mulher veio na direção deles, ela era um pouco mais velha, com uma juba de cabelos brancos e um sorriso amigável.

"Draco?"

"Ah, Lisa, você está radiante esta noite." Draco comentou, beijando seu rosto.

"Ainda um galanteador."

Draco sorriu presunçoso.

"E quem é essa jovem mulher ao seu lado?"

Draco se virou para apresentá-la. "Lisa esta é Hermione Granger. Granger, essa é uma velha amiga de minha mãe, Lisa."

"Uau, Hermione Granger. É mesmo?" Lisa perguntou.

"É. Precisamos de roupas novas para ela. Claramente." Draco murmurou a última palavra para que Hermione não a escutasse.

"Quieto, garoto." Lisa disse indo até Hermione. "Hmmm." Ela segurou camisa de Hermione junto ao corpo. "32C, certo?"

Hermione se enrubesceu enquanto Draco esbugalhou os olhos.

"Você tem grande potencial para ser uma moça realmente bonita."

"Obrigada, acho." Hermione disse meio sem jeito. Assim que saíssem de lá Malfoy seria um homem morto.

"Então, Draco, que tipo de roupas tem em mente?"

"Pijamas, pra começar." Draco disse, olhando enojado para as roupas dela. Hermione cruzou os braços e o encarou. "Algumas roupas de trabalho que mostrem as curvas dela. Casuais também. Pode juntar uns vestidinhos leves. Mais uns pra noite. Um vestido de gala. E as lingerie mais cheias de laços e babados que achar. Umas decentes também, acho." Draco disse pensativo.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta. "Draco Malfoy… você… eu… você … Eu não!" Hermione gaguejou.

—

"Granger, não vai sair daí?" Draco gritou para o provador de onde estava sentado no lounge.

"Não!"

"Merlin mulher, não pode ser tão ruim assim."

"Eu pareço uma... meretriz!"

"Granger, não deve haver a mín…" Draco parou no meio da frase.

Hermione tinha aberto as cortinas. "Quem em sã consciência usaria isto pra dormir?"

Draco não disse uma palavra. Não podia evitar olhar toda aquela pele exposta.

"Querida, você não usa isso pra dormir. Você usa para... outra coisa" Lisa disse, piscando. "Aqui. Algumas roupas de baixo pra você experimentar." Saiu assim que deixou as roupas no provador de Hermione.

"Malfoy, olhos aqui em cima!" Hermione disse usando as cortinas para se cobrir.

Draco ficou um pouco triste de perder a vista.

"Por Merlin. Que cavalheiro." Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Obrigado."

"Não foi um elogio." Hermione grunhiu.

Draco só deu um de seus sorrisos enfurecedores.

Hermione bufou antes de fechar as cortinas. "Vou me trocar."

"Aham, mas me passe essa vestimenta quando terminar."

"Quer ver como fica em você?"

"Granger." Draco disse fazendo careta. "Isso é perturbador."

"Se a carapuça servir."

"O quê?" Draco perguntou confuso.

"Deixa pra lá, ditado trouxa." Hermione suspirou abrindo novamente as cortinas. Dessa vez usava uma saia justa e uma blusa. Mas o decote da blusa descia muito pro seu gosto, mostrando mais do que Hermione ficava confortável em mostrar.

"Prende o cabelo." Draco disse um pouco abalado.

"Quê?"

"Granger, só prende."

Hermione lhe direcionou um olhar estranho, mas colocou o cabelo em um coque mesmo assim.

Draco se arrependeu instantaneamente. Quando em Hogwarts ele às vezes imaginava professoras e bibliotecárias que pulariam em suas mesas desfazendo o penteado sério e ficavam com uma pose sexy e... No momento Granger estava igualzinha a uma bibliotecária de sua imaginação.

"Você tinha uma queda pela Professora McGonagall ou o quê?"

"Não! Donde você tirou essa ideia?" Draco perguntou arrepiado.

"Você está me encarando fixamente e no momento eu to parecendo a McGonagall."

"Se ela se parecesse com isso eu prestaria muito mais atenção na aula." Draco murmurou.

"Mais alto, por favor." Hermione falou, sem escutá-lo. Ainda bem.

—

Depois de mais algumas mudas avaliadas por Draco, Hermione estava exausta.

Draco não deixou escapar quando Hermione tentou disfarçar um bocejo enquanto desfilava com um longo vestido preto que ele batizou de vestido de freira. Ele olhou pro relógio, lutando contra o próprio bocejo, já passava da meia-noite.

"Coloca aqueles trapos que você chama de pijamas Granger. Eu tenho que te levar pra casa, antes que durma aqui mesmo."

"Não são trapos." Hermione os defendeu cansada.

"Granger, eles são trapos."

Hermione levantou as mãos pros céus, desistindo dessa briga ridícula.

Draco não pôde deixar de rir.

—

"Lisa, depois a gente volta. Ela já está bem cansada."

"Estou vendo. Se achar alguma coisa, guardo para vocês."

"Obrigado, Lisa." Draco beijou se rosto. "Hoje nós vamos levar essas seis peças." Draco lhe entregou a camisola, a roupa de trabalho, um vestido casual que o deixou sem fôlego, dois pares de lingerie que foi uma luta fazê-la mostrá-los, e um vestido para sair. "Pode botar um feitiço à prova de fogo neles?"

"Você está ficando meio paranóico, Malfoy." Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Nada. Eu te conheço, Granger."

Hermione não sabia o que responder então lhe deu a língua.

"Quanta maturidade." Draco disse se recostando no balcão.

"Lisa, se puder mandar uma coruja com a conta, eu-"

"Granger, eu já paguei por tudo."

"Ahn? Como? Eu só sai por alguns minutos."

"Cada peça foi adicionada à conta de Draco no momento em que as aprovou." Lisa explicou.

Hermione ficou de queixo caído. "Você tem uma conta?"

—

Foi só encostar no travesseiro que Hermione apagou.

Já Draco teve certa dificuldade em cair no sono. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Verdade que Sadie era mais bonita que Granger, mas ele não via como Weasley podia fazer essa troca.

Granger era tão inteligente. Suas respostas sarcásticas eram muito mais interessantes que as fofocas de Sadie. Pra falar a verdade, essa noite foi mais divertida que qualquer encontro que tenha tido com Sadie. Draco foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto quando pensou na cara que Weasley faria quando visse a transformação de Granger.

—

Hermione pulou da cama, tendo se dado conta que tinha passado a hora do seu alarme. Eram 6:20, ela tinha menos de meia hora para se arrumar. Tomou rapidamente um banho tropeçando ao sair. Levou cinco minutos para botar o roupão que parecia que não sabia mais vestir. Ela escovou os dentes enquanto preparava café e torradas. Então ela pôs a primeira roupa que achou na gaveta. Quando estava para entrar na chaminé, ouviu uma batida na porta.

Hermione grunhiu antes de atender sabendo que ficaria atrasada.

"Devo dizer, esta é uma roupa horrenda, Granger."

"Se você não tem nada de bom pra falar..."

"Preciso dizer que essa é uma roupa horrorosa, Granger."

"Você não precisa falar nada." Hermione retorquiu. "Olha, eu estou quase atrasada, ent-"

"Granger, hoje é sábado."

Hermione piscou. "Sábado." Ela repetiu, estonteada.

"Sábado." Draco manteve.

"Ah. Então eu me vesti à toa." Hermione disse se olhando.

"Isso é se vestir?"

"Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy. Porque essa obsessão em criticar as minhas roupas?"

"Eu estou sutilmente tentando te comunicar que deveria jogar o seu guarda-roupas inteiro fora e só manter o que comprou ontem."

"Sutil uma ova." Hermione reclamou.

"Quanta classe." Disse Malfoy seco.

"De novo, cala a boca, Malfoy."

"Tudo bem, assim que colocar o vestido que compramos ontem."

"Nós? Não quer dizer o vestido que me forçou a experimentar e depois comprou?"

"Detalhes." Malfoy sacudiu a mão ao entrar.

"O que acontece se eu disser não?"

"Você não vai querer descobrir, Granger."

—

Hermione encarou seu reflexo no espelho. O vestido era lindo, mas parecia um exagero usá-lo só pra sair. E não era um tipo de vestido que já tivesse usado ou sonhara vestir. Ele acentuava suas curvas, algo que não se preocupava que suas roupas fizessem.

"Está decente?"

"Não!"

"Eu vou entrar."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione gritou.

"Droga, você mentiu. Devia saber."

"Hermione se enfezou. "E se não estivesse? Me de um motivo para não enfeitiçá-lo." Hermione se virou para encará-lo.

"Eu sou bonito demais."

"Não o suficiente." Disse Hermione o cutucando no peito.

"E estamos saindo agora." Disse Draco antes que algum mau lhe acontecesse os aparatando novamente.

Dessa vez Hermione pelo menos estava mais preparada.

"Isso me lembra que ainda não te matei por ontem." Disse Hermione assim que voltou a sentir o chão sob seus pés.

"Aham, Granger. Agora abra os olhos."

"Não sei se devo."

"Pode andar como uma idiota por aí então, não que eu me importe."

Com muita relutância, Hermione abriu os olhos.

Imaculadas paredes de mármore branco os cercavam. Mas então notou as pias, cadeiras e tudo mais. Ela estava em um salão de beleza.

"Ulá, Drahko." Surgiu um sotaque carregado. Hermione se virou para procurar a origem da voz e se deparou com uma visão estonteante. Lindo cabelos loiros, ainda mais bonitos que de Malfoy. Olhos verdes foram de encontro aos seus, eles eram quentes e a faziam lembrar da primavera. Até o sotaque era agradável, devia ser escandinavo. Não sabia ao certo de onde. Em suma era uma das pessoas mais atraentes que já conhecera.

"Gustav, esse é seu mais novo projeto." Draco Disse interrompendo o estupor de Hermione.

"Ahh cerrto. Porr aqui."

"Com você, claro." Hermione sussurrou em voz alta sem querer. Os dois homens pararam. Draco emburrado enquanto Gustav deu uma risada.

"Eu gostarr dela."

Hermione sentiu o sotaque derretê-la por dentro.

Draco reparou e ficou mais irritado.

"Já deu com o sotaque Gusty."

"Mas a lady gosta." Gustav disse com uma pronúncia perfeitamente britânica. Hermione piscou com a transformação.

Draco não respondeu.

"Ah, possessivo, non?"


End file.
